2014 Pacific Typhoon Season By Wikia Contributors Everywhere
=ALERT!!!! ONCE THIS SEASON IS DONE, SOME BROWSERS OR COMPUTERS MAY HAVE DIFFICULTY VIEWING THIS PAGE!!!!= Entire countries were submerged. Just like 2013, everyone WHO IS A WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR including me can edit this season, except there will be TWICE the amount of storms as there were in 2013! Users can even add their tracks if they want to! But for now, LET'S GET EDITING! *PS: The names Beiki and Ying-Yang was introduced to the naming lists to make it longer because of all the hyperactivity. **PSS: Category 6 was also introduced this year. Timeline Season summary Timeline of tropical activity in the 2014 Pacific Typhoon Season ImageSize = width:775 height:425 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:76 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2014 till:31/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-129_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-156_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_250_km/h_(≥157_mph) id:C6 value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Category_6_is_the_end!12!12!12!12 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2014 till:06/01/2014 color:TS text:Beiki from:04/01/2014 till:16/01/2014 color:C1 text:Haima from:10/01/2014 till:20/01/2014 color:C2 text:Meari from:10/01/2014 till:02/02/2014 color:C5 text:Ma-On from:12/01/2014 till:17/07/2014 color:C5 text:Tokage from:16/01/2014 till:28/01/2014 color:C4 text:Nock-Ten from:01/02/2014 till:16/02/2014 color:C6 text:Mufia from:01/02/2014 till:11/02/2014 color:C5 text:Merbok from:03/02/2014 till:20/02/2014 color:C1 text:Nanmadol from:05/02/2014 till:10/02/2014 color:TS text:Talas from:09/02/2014 till:12/02/2014 color:TD text:11W from:10/02/2014 till:21/02/2014 color:C6 text:Noru from:17/02/2014 till:09/03/2014 color:C6 text:Ying-Yang from:18/02/2014 till:02/03/2014 color:C5 text:Gladys from: 27/02/2014 till:05/03/2014 color:C3 text:Gay bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2014 till:01/02/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:01/04/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November from:01/12/2014 till:31/12/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Storms Severe Tropical Storm Beiki On January 1, an area of low pressure located near Micronesia developed and became Tropical Depression 01W by noon UTC. The system continued gradual development and was named Tropical Storm Beiki by the next day. The storm moved generally west-northwestwards, passing south of Guam and peaking as a severe tropical storm 200 miles northeast of Yap. The storm then turned towards the north and immediately started weakening due to high wind shear, and dissipated over the open ocean. Typhoon Haima (Agaton) On January 4, part of the remnants of Sarika (which had dissipated on December 31 over the Philippine Sea) developed to become Tropical Storm Haima (Philippine name Agaton) east of Samar. Haima quickly intensified to become a typhoon, where it made landfall in northern Samar at its peak intensity on January 6. The storm stalled and only moved slowly towards the west, crossing over Masbate and Mindoro, and weakened into a tropical depression as it entered the South China Sea. Haima turned towards the north, grazing the coast of Luzon and dissipated on January 9. Heavy rain in northern Samar left 2,400 homes flooded, and 3,846 became homeless as a result. There were 16 rain-related deaths, and 7 indirect. Typhoon Meari On January 7, a low pressure system crossed the International Date Line. At the time, it was given a low chance of development. Over the next few days, it slowly moved west, and finally on January 10, it intensified into a tropical depression and was given the indicator 03W. 03W then rapidly intensified into a tropical storm and was given the name Meari. Meari continued to rapidly intensify, and the next day, it intensified into a typhoon. 2 hours later, Typhoon Meari gained peak intensity as a category 2 equivilant typhoon. After staying at peak intensity for 3 days, on January 14, Meari weakened to a category 1, and started moving northeast. On January 17, Meari made a landfall on Wake Island and caused catastrophic flooding there. On January 20, Meari turned extratropical and left the basin. Typhoon Meari caused 180 deaths and $103 million in damage. Super Typhoon Ma-On On January 10, a low pressure system formed east of Vietnam in the South China Sea. During January 13, the system moved eastwards and intensified, so the JMA upgraded the system to tropical depression status then classified it as Tropical Depression 04W. It carried on moving eastwards and kept strengthening. On January 16, the JMA upgraded Tropical Depression 04W into a Tropical Storm and was given the name Ma-On. On the night of January 16, Tropical Storm Ma-On made landfall over southern Vietnam then the tropical storm turned southwards, as the storm reached the Gulf of Thailand, on January 17, it strengthen into a severe tropical storm and the JMA upgraded the tropical storm into Severe Tropical Storm Ma-On. On January 18-19, Severe Tropical Storm Ma-on turned southeastwards heading for Borneo, on it's way to Borneo, it strengthened, so the JMA upgraded it in to a Typhoon (Category 1 typhoon). Hyper Typhoon Tokage o_0 Typhoon Nock-Ten (Basyang) Typhoon Mufia(Carasan) Typhoon Merbok Typhoon Nanmadol (Dilogo) On February 3, a low pressure system formed east of Palau. On February 5, It rapidly intensified, so the JMA upgraded the low pressure system into Tropical Depression 09W. It carried on intensifying , the JMA upgraded the depression into a Tropical Storm and was given the name Namadol on February 6. It drifted westwards into the Philippine Area of Responsibility and was given the name Dilogo by PAGASA. It kept intensifying and was upgraded into a Severe Tropical Storm by the JMA. It made landfall over Southern Philippines causing 2 deaths, as the storm carried on drifting westwards, it was upgraded into a Typhoon (Category 1 typhoon) by the JMA. Tropical Storm Talas (Esterano) Tropical Depression 11W Typhoon Noru (Floretia) Typhoon Ying-Yang (Glenn) Typhoon Gladys Typhoon Gay According to my IQ of 10 billion you have homosexual Names International *Beiki (used) *Haima (used) *Meari (used) *Ma-On (used) *Tokage (used) *Nock-Ten (used) *Mufia (used) *Merbok (used) *Nanmadol (used) *Talas (used) *Noru (used) *Ying-Yang (used) *Kulap *Roke *Sonca *Nesat *Haitang *Nalgae *Banyan *Hato *Pakhar *Sanvu *Mawar *Chlaphigi *Guchol *Talim *Doksuri *Khanun *Vicente *Saola *Damrey *Haikui *Kirogi *Kai-Tak *Tembin *Bolaven *Flupita Philippines *Agaton (used) *Basyang (used) *Carasan (used) *Dilogo (used) *Esterano (used) *Floretia (used) *Glenn (used) *Henliy *Indayan *Jose *Katenia *Louise *Mario *Nenilogo *Ompo *Pegia *Queenie *Rubie *Sensang *Tomas *Unmana *Venus *Walina *Yayang *Zening